The human body is basically unstable, with a very small support base relative to its height. Control of balance is a circular process which is dependent upon several factors: sensory input, central nerve processing, and muscular activity. If any of these factors do not function well, the person will fall. Once an individual falls, particularly the elderly, this often results in the breaking of the hip bone.
Several attempts have been made to develop a body protector devices designed to protect various parts of the human body such as: the elbows, the knees, and the chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,440 discloses inexpensive air permeable body protectors adapted to be positioned on the elbow or heel of bedridden patients for protection against the development of ulcers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,052 discloses a cushioned protector aid preventing injury to the knee and/or elbows of the wearer, and includes a stretchable sleeve of textile material which is easily drawn over and resiliently engages and covers the elbow or knee of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,850 discloses a protective pad for use in cushioning the body consisting of resilient organic foam polymeric material with body cushioning properties.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,457 teaches a body protector for sportsman which allows perspiration from the sportmens' skin to evaporate while the body protector is being worn.
There are presently existing for athletes and workers, numerous protection devices for the upper and lower extremities, the back, thorax, shoulders, neck, face, and head. There are, however, no devices to protect the femur and hip.
The present invention protects the hip from fracture[,] at any age, especially the elderly who are predisposed to falling, and whose bones are fragile and brittle. Hip fracture is a disease of public health, with consequences as severe as morbidity, disability, or even death. More than 290,000 hip fractures occur in this country each year. Approximately every fourth bed in the orthopaedic ward is occupied by a patient with a hip fracture, accounting for billions of dollars spent each year.
Falling occurs mostly in older persons, especially those who are having physical or mental problems such as hypertension, diabetes, stroke, dizziness, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's, dementia, and many other physical and mental illnesses. Also, statistics show that the mortality rate following surgery after hip fracture is 40% greater than non-hip fracture surgery. Another study shows that 81% of all falls occur on the side, the right or left side, and generally cause fracturing or breaking of the neck of the femur as compared to the other parts of the pelvic bone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which protects the hip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which protects the hip from fractures at an old age.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which protects the hip and femur during a fall.
These and other objects will become apparent as we proceed through the detailed description.